What Friends are for
by gleek06216
Summary: Rachel snaps and Kurt finally realizes what he should have already knew. Kurt/Rachel friendship fic with a surprise side romance of Rach/? read to find out who. Enjoy!


**So did everyone see the amazing duet between my two favorite Diva's tonight? Kurt and Rachel did an amazing job and I was so excited to see a real moment of friendship between them on the show! This one shot is for them. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm done, Finn" Rachel said quietly, "We're through"

She turned away then so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, and headed towards the door.

"So that's it huh? All that stuff before about you'd never break up with me, that was a lie, then?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore" She replied before heading out the door.

As soon as she got to the other side the tears came pouring down and she quickly ducked into the nearest bathroom.

"Rachel?" she heard before seeing Kurt walk up to where she was sitting.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed, wiping her face in an effort to disguise the obvious. "I didn't hear you come in"

Kurt sat down next to her, "What happened?" He asked, being careful not to touch her, not wanting her to get make up on his clothes.

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm fine" She said quickly before getting up and washing her face, turning her show face on as she turned around.

"Rachel Barbara Berry do not lie to me" Kurt ordered sternly, looking almost concerned.

"Why do you care?" Rachel burst out, "It's not like we're friends. We're barely teammates, you hardly tolerate me at the best of times. If anything, you are probably only asking because you want more ammo to use against me when everyone else is around. Well guess what, I'm done. I'm done with all of it. I can't handle it anymore. I can't handle being a part of a group but not really being a part of it. I'm tired of doing my best to to get everyone to like me, just a little bit, and getting shot down time and time again. I'm tired of being used and walked on. I'm through with being the verbal punching bag everyone uses to make themselves feel better. I'm finished helping everyone clean up after slushies and dumpster dives and seeing those same people laugh when it happens to me. I'm over all of it. From now on I'm through being Rachel 'nice girl' Berry. I"m not going to stand around and let all of this shit happen to me anymore so whatever big joke or scheme you were planning drop it and kindly leave me the hell alone" By the end of that speech, Rachel was yelling, red in the face and breathing hard but she didn't fail to recognize the shock on Kurt's face and smirked inwardly that she had shocked him into silence.

Kurt stared at her for a long moment before finally opening his mouth, but what he said wasn't at all what she was expecting, "I'm sorry"

"Excuse me?" She asked, certain she heard wrong.

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he repeated, "I said, I'm sorry. You're right, we all used you and treated you poorly because you let us and it was easy but that doesn't make it right. I of all people know what it's like to be ridiculed on a daily basis so I should have known better and I apologize. Friends?"

She stared at him, shock evident in her face as well as suspicion. "How can I trust you, Kurt? You've made peace offerings before, the last one had me looking like a slutty cat girl"

He had the decency to look ashamed at that but replied, "I was wrong, Rachel. I admit that and you know how much I hate being wrong. What can I do that will show you that I'm being honest?"

She stared at him, hard, hope flickering in her eyes but still to cautious to jump into anything, "If you're lying..."

"I'm not, I swear it on all of my Marc Jacobs apparel I'm not"

She nodded at that, taking that as one of the most serious swears he could make, "In that case, yes, we're friends"

"Then my first act as your friend is to ask again, what in Prada is wrong with you? What did that asshole do this time?"

"How'd you..."

"Know it was Finn? What else would have you running out of the otherwise empty choir room?"

"oh..Well it was him, he lied to me and I caught him and had enough so I told him we were done" Rachel replied, tearing up a little but not much, over the initial shock now.

"What'd he lie about?" Kurt asked, curious what could be bad enough to finally push her over the edge after everything else his dear step brother put her through.

"He told me he was hanging out with Mike and Matt last night. They were supposed to go to Mike's house since Noah's still in Juvie until the end of the month"

Kurt nodded, motioning her to continue.

Sniffling a little she went on "Well, at about seven last night, my cell rang. Thinking it was Finn, getting done early I rushed to answer but it wasn't him, it was Mike. He was calling to ask why Finn wasn't answering his phone and asking if he had stayed longer with me and that was why he was late"

Kurt's mouth made an 'O' in shock at the stupidity of Finn, to not think Rachel would be the first place that Mike would check not to mention that cheating was low for anyone.

"Needless to say, I explained I hadn't seen Finn at all since school and then attempted to get a hold of him myself, worried that he had gotten into an accident or something. Finally I called your house and your dad answered. He gave Carol the phone who said that Finn was working on a project at Quinn's house so I confronted Finn about it this morning and then this afternoon I told him we were through"

Kurt had slipped his jacket off during this story and when she was finished, reached over and put an arm around her, "I'm sorry my step brother is such a dumbass. If it helps, I think you can do much better"

She snorted a little, while looking at him as if he were crazy, "Have you missed the fact that Finn was the only boy to ever really show interest in me that wasn't creepy like Jacob?"

"Puck, you two dated for a while" Kurt replied, "He even quit football for you, remember?"

"Yes, Noah was very sweet during those few days but he was only with me because he thought God wanted him to get into my pants and because he couldn't be with his baby and wanted a distraction"

Kurt frowned, before lighting up, "Have no fear, Kurt the matchmaker is here. By the end of tonight, you will have a date lined up for tomorrow night with one of the nicest straight guys I've known."

Rolling her eyes, "Kurt I swear if this is some kind of set up I'm getting Noah to burn all of your designer clothes"

Sighing, as he realized it would be a while before she trusted him, he held up his hands, "I swear, diva, it's for real. You even know him"

"Who is it?" she asked, curiously, believing him because he hadn't flinched at the threat that he knew Noah would carry out for her if she wanted.

"You'll see, he'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7. I'll be there at 5 to help you get ready" With another quick hug he grabbed his jacket and ran out of there before she could question him further.

* * *

True to his word, he was at her house at 5 the next evening. He pushed her towards the shower, stating that while she cleaned up he'd find her something suitable to wear among the tragedy she called a wardrobe.

When she came out, Kurt looked at her wide eyes, "Diva you've been holding out on me. Why don't you ever wear any of these clothes? They are exquisite!"

Smiling at him, slightly, she replied, "I don't want them getting ruined by slushies so I leave them at home. What'd you find me?"

He handed her a Dark Blue dress that fell to her knees, flaring out at the bottom when she twirled, and with a v neck at the top lined with rhinestones. A pair of Blue pumps and some light make up and he deemed her ready for her date.

"And who is this date with, Kurt?" She asked, curiously.

He pantomimed zipping his lips, "You'll find out in twenty minutes, sweetie, until then we have lots of catching up to do.

* * *

When the doorbell finally rang, Rachel and Kurt were laughing together as if they had been best friends for years and not just friends for a day. Jumping up, instantly nervous, Rachel reached for her hair, smoothing it down, "Do I look alright? What if.."

"You look amazing! Now go answer the door before he thinks you're ditching him!"

Smiling, Rachel gave Kurt a hug before turning to answer the door.

The door swung open, revealing Mike Chang.

"Mike?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side, before shaking her head and continuing, "You look great"

He smiled at her as he took in her dress and everything with it, "Rach, You look amazing!" He replied, holding his arm out, "Shall we?"

Grinning up at him, she took his arm, letting him lead her to his car where he proceeded to take her to a fancy Japanese restaurant. Throughout dinner, they talked about just about everything. Family, friends, music, school, Kurt playing matchmaker and one conversation replayed itself in her memory for weeks to come.

"I'm a little surprised you let Kurt talk you into going out with me." Rachel admitted, halfway through dinner.

"Talked me into it? Rach I've liked you for over a year, I leaped at the offer when he presented it, I was surprised you agreed to go out with me, though now that i know you didn't even know it was me, it makes more since."

Frowning at that last part, Rachel shook her head, "First off, I would have agreed, even if he had told me who it was, You've never been anything but nice and polite to me and I've always liked you as a friend so why would I have said no? And second, you've liked me for over a year? Seriously?"

Mike was blushing at that but nodded, "Ever since I first heard you sing, I've never heard anything so beautiful. And you really would have went out with me, knowing it was me?"

"Why don't you ask me and find out" she shot back, smiling at him.

"Um...we're already out, now...I mean..Oh" And his eyes showed that he finally got what she was saying after stumbling over it a moment he asked, "Rach, do you think you'd like to go to a movie tomorrow afternoon?"

She shook her head, "I can't tomorrow afternoon..."

His face dropped, and he replied sadly, "Oh, I understand.."

She rolled her eyes, "I promised I'd go to the mall with Kurt tomorrow all day but we'll be home by 6, so if you want we can go tomorrow night"

The grin back on, he nodded quickly, "Definitely!

And with that Rachel had something to gossip with Kurt about the next day. She was grinning the rest of the night, as was Mike. After dinner, they went walking around the park. Halfway around, Mike reached over and took Rachel's hand in his. She laced their fingers together and they continued to walk and talk for hours, holding hands the rest of the time.

When he finally took her back home, he walked her to the door, smiling down at her as they stood there, her hand still in his.

"I had a great time tonight, Mike. Thank you, I needed it."

He smiled back at her, "I had an awesome time too. I can't wait until tomorrow. Thank Kurt for me" he added with a wink, as he reached his free hand to push some of her hair of her face and behind her ear.

"I will definitely be thanking Kurt," She murmered, as his face lowered towards hers. She pushed her self up on her toes, putting her free hand on his shoulder. Their lips touched lightly before Mike pulled back, kissing her cheek.

"I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow" He said, with a grin.

"I'll make sure Kurt gets me back in time. Be careful driving home"

"I will, Sweet Dreams, Rach."

"Good night, Mike" she replied, neither of them wanting to move away but knowing it was late.

Mike finally starting walking backwards towards his car, both of them grinning like idiots as they waved.

When he finally got in his car, Rachel gave one last wave before letting herself in, shutting the door as she heard the car start.

* * *

As soon as the door shut, Kurt pounced.

"Well? Did you have fun?"

Rachel gave a little shriek, not aware that Kurt was still in her house from earlier.

"Kurt! I didn't know you were still here."

"Like I'd leave and not know how my matchmaking skills did.

Grinning at him, she skipped to where he was sitting on the couch and hugged him, kissing his cheek, soundly before pulling back, "You, my dear diva, are my new best friend" She announced as she turned to skip up the stairs towards her room to change.

"Wait a minute! You can't leave it like that! What happened? Are you going to see each other again? What?" He asked, following her up the stairs and into her room. He unzipped the dress for her as she slid on a tank top and shorts to sleep in, throwing him a pair of shorts and a plain white shirt that was to big for her.

The silence was killing him so he whined again, "Rach, you just said I was your best friend, best friends spill"

"We're going out tomorrow night so you have to get me back in time to be ready by 6"

Kurt squealed, "I told you, love, leave it to Matchmaker Kurt and all your romance problems fade away"

Rolling her eyes, she threw a pillow at him before saying, "Goodnight Kurt"

"Did you two.."

"Good Night Kurt" She said, cutting him off with a smirk.

"I so need to start my own business" Kurt announced before laying down on the other side of the bed, already daydreaming about solving the worlds romance issues, single handily.

Rachel, too, was daydreaming of the next night and the possible future she now had with a boy that wouldn't use her and hurt her like Finn. That reminded her with a start. "Kurt" She said, softly.

"Hmm" He answered, half asleep.

"Thank you"

"Anytime, love. It's what friends are for"


End file.
